The Monsters In The Desert
by FalloutGalaxy
Summary: This is my take on the background story of Marcus, one of my favorite characters in the Fallout universe. This short story is NOT based on Marcus' canon lore. Also, keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, so the writing is not perfect. That being said, I hope you enjoy!


The year is 2163, sometime after the fall of the Master's mighty army. I am writing this for whoever finds it on my corpse, as I am sure to succumb to this harsh wasteland soon. The fall of the Master's army has made it very difficult for mutants like myself to survive, everyone either attacks or flees upon first sight of our green, leathery skin. This is my story on how I became one of these hideous monsters…..

It all started with a seemingly normal and forgetful caravan run, though I would soon find out it was one of great fear and horror. I was a guard for a caravan transporting food and water up to Shady Sands. We stopped in Junktown to restock on supplies and get a good night's sleep before the journey ahead, as there are no settlements between here and Shady Sands. Before departing the next morning, we were given a tip by a rather mysterious looking traveler that there was a large gang of raiders waiting to ambush caravans that take the eastern route. He told us it would be safer to take the longer, lesser known western route instead, though taking this route would turn out to be a great mistake.

We traveled for many days and encountered nothing but vast desert wastelands. However, our luck would soon run out. The caravan crew and I spotted five large silhouettes on the horizon, we passed them off as travelers and continued on our way. Many hours later we noticed them again, paranoia started to set in as we were positive is was the same people that we saw a few hours back. We cautiously continued to our destination until night fell, we found a somewhat secluded area and decided to set up camp for the night. We started a campfire and cooked a mutated gecko we killed earlier that day before heading to sleep. I was awoken in the dead of night by bloodcurdling screams. I grabbed my 10mm pistol and charged out of my brahmin hide tent to find my fellow caravan guards being brutally killed by large, green creatures at least eight feet in height. I aimed straight for one of the beast's head and pulled the trigger and was amazed when the bullet barely made it flinch. The monster charged straight for me, I tried to make a run for it but was easily caught. The creature picked me up with his massive hands, examined me closely for a few moments then said to me with seemingly sinister intent, "You'll do just fine".

The giant green monsters forced me to travel with them, though I wish they would have killed me on that day. We walked for many days, they barely gave me enough food and water to survive the long journey across the vast desert. Finally, we arrived at a large outpost guarded by more of these monsters. They took me into the large structure, as they were escorting me through the halls, I saw many more of these creatures, some wielding extremely high-tech weapons. They eventually brought me to someone they called "Lou". Lou, without saying a word, carefully looked me over then nodded to the ones that had been escorting me through the building. I was then brought to a large room that had several large vats of green, steaming goo. They then attached me to a machine that proceeded to dip me in this green goo. I felt my entire body enlarge within seconds, as if my muscles and bones were going to rip through my skin. They then removed me from the goo and one said, "How does it feel to be one of us?".

From here on I was forced to go with scouting parties looking for more humans to capture and dip in that horrible goo. We ambushed many travellers and caravans, killed the "impure" ones and kidnapped the ones deemed fit enough to become mutants. This continued for nearly a year, at this point our numbers had grown so much that we could have been considered an army. I rarely got to talk to Lou, but I once asked him what the purpose of all this was and he looked me straight in the eyes and replied, "Master's orders".

At this point, the date is April 20th, 2162. Everything seemed normal, I was guarding the halls of the building on that day, when I suddenly heard other mutants fighting and screaming. I turned the corner to find someone in power armor wielding advanced weapons fighting the other mutants in the base. I had no doubt in my mind that this person would kill me if I attacked, so I hid in a nearby storage closet, waiting for an opportunity to escape the base. Many moments passed, then I heard the bases' self-destruct sirens go off. I quickly exited the closet that I was hiding in and made a run for the entrance of the base, I saw many dead mutants and a dead dog that fell victim to one of the electric force fields on the way out. I sprinted into the desert without looking back.

Deep down, I am glad that mysterious stranger in power armor destroyed that evil place. I've been aimlessly wandering the wastes ever since that day. I have been surviving by killing and eating wild animals, but it is only getting harder for me to survive without anyone willing to help such horrifying beasts. So this ends my story. I hope these hideous acts that were committed against mankind never repeat again.

\- Marcus


End file.
